


New Life

by JFC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFC/pseuds/JFC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU story with a Harry, that actually died in his battle against Voldemort, facing the fact of being reincarnated into an animal. Currently a one-shot, but with great possibilities of being expanded in the future if current readers like the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaRavenheart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AnnaRavenheart), [Scioneeris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scioneeris/gifts), [The_Fictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist/gifts), [maybewesortoosoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maybewesortoosoon).



> Welcome to my second story for Harry Potter. It's currently written as a one-shot, but I might change my mind and actually try to develop it into a multi-chapter story if my readers actually like the idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This was written for the "Ever After: The Fairy Tale Challenge." With the story of Bambi in mind, this challenge was the one that gave me the inspiration for this one-shot.
> 
> Minor challenges:
> 
> 1\. Story beginnings Challenge...Nina, I tried to used your sentence but I made several alterations. So I have doubts of this story being able to qualify into your challenge.
> 
> 2\. Legendary Gods and Goddesses...Ana, I'm late to be part of your challenge but I decided to make a short mentioning of Hades in this one-shot, since I have decided to dedicate this story to you. ;)
> 
> 3\. The Greenhouses Competition...I used the Devil's Snare for this one-shot.
> 
> 4\. The Flower Language...I used the king protea flower theme for this one.

**xXxNew LifexXx**

xXxOne-shotxXx

Several years have passed since that night, the night when everyone witnessed my death at the hands of Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts. Soon after, the confidence of most of the people who were fighting against him was shattered so they raised the white flag in hopes of getting spared. In the end, they were indeed allowed to continue living but not without receiving some punishment first, notwithstanding the chance to make them look foolish and reminding them that they all wasted their chance of being unharmed by refusing to give me away. Their punishment was nothing compared to the ones who continued battling until the very end. The reports of their deaths were devastating amounts-all because I couldn't defeat Voldemort. Those who survived, they probably wished they could have been spared by death as they were sent to Azkaban where they'd endure hours of torture, not letting up to this very day.

'Hermione... Ron... Neville... Luna...' the names of my friends started to cross my mind once again, while ambling through the forest. A forest that has gotten used to me as I decided long ago to use it as my new home.

Thinking back of my friends made me feel depressed, as I thought of all the possible scenarios that they could be facing right now. 'I promise you all that I would find a way to turn this right,' I thought several minutes later. 'I would help you all escape from that horrible prison,' I continued, as I tried to bring myself together. My friends needed me, so I couldn't afford myself to fall under depression.

"I found one, Papa!" a sudden child's voice immediately captured my full attention, and made me turn my head towards it.

"Be quiet son, you could scare him off," it was followed by an older voice, which got me more on edge than before.

A couple of minutes have passed after that, and no more voices were heard. Even the common sounds of the forest had ceased, causing me to become rather distressed. Then, a click was heard, followed by a gun shot.

A gun shot that I thankfully managed to evade by jumping towards the nearest tree and using it as a barrier. 'Another hunter is after me,' I thought, as I was reminded of my current situation and the main reason for why I have not been able to even begin my efforts towards helping my old friends.

Apparently being the Master of Death resulted with my inability of actually dying. I still remember that night's brush with death, as if it were seared onto my very being.

_After receiving the killing curse something strange happened to me, as I couldn't move one bit while the green colored spell started to take over my body and soul by unexpectedly turning and dividing itself into several Devil's Snare like vines. Long and powerful vines that began to wrap me around, swirling, twisting, grabbing, and suffocating me as it took me to the underworld. However, when_ _I was starting to feel completely hopeless; just as I was about to pass through the gates of Hades, that sensation stopped - light appeared out of nowhere and immediately chased and scared off those vines away from me. The last thing I remember from that moment was me trying to recover my breath, before a skeletal hand appeared from the light and pulled me towards it. Bringing me back to the living, but not as Harry Potter._

"Go after him, Rocky!" the older voice commanded, swearing that he was not able to shoot me. "Don't let that red deer escape!" a command that instantly made a somewhat medium-sized hunting dog leap before me.

The dog growled at me for several seconds before it made a sudden jump towards me. An attack that I managed to evade by using my antlers to capture and throw him back while he was still in the air. Soon after that, I immediately ran from that place as another gunshot was heard.

'Voldemort, you may have won that battle, and as a result accomplished your wish of taking total control of the Wizarding Britain, but I also promise you, no I swear, that I would find a way to return to my former body, and make you pay for what you have done to those whom I love,' I thought, as I tried to flee from the hunting dog and its masters gunshots that continued to follow me. Jumping and running around throughout the forest in my new life as a red deer.

**xXxThe EndxXx**


End file.
